testfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
模块:Languages
function language_subpages( frame, transform ) local args, pargs = frame.args, ( frame:getParent() or {} ).args or {}; local title = args.page or args1 or pargs.page or pargs1 or ""; local tt = type( transform ); local page = require( 'Module:Page' ); title = page.clean(title); if tt 'function' or ( tt 'table' and getmetatable(transform).__call ) then local fetch, pages, langcode, langname = mw.language.fetchLanguageName, {}; for pg in page.subpages( title ) do langcode = string.lower( pg ); langname = fetch( langcode ); if langname ~= '' then table.insert( pages, transform( title, pg, langcode, langname ) ); end end return pages; end return {}; end local p = {}; function p.internal(frame) pages = language_subpages( frame, function( title, page, code, name ) return mw.ustring.format( '%s', code, code, code, title, page, name ); end); return table.concat( pages, ' · ' ); end function p.external(frame) pages = language_subpages( frame, function( title, page, code, name ) return mw.ustring.format( '%s', code, code, code, tostring( mw.uri.fullUrl( title ) ), page:gsub( ' ', '_' ), name ); end); return table.concat( pages, ' | ' ); end --[=[ forEachLanguage This function iterates over all language codes known to MediaWiki based on a maintained list replacing patterns in a pattern-string for each language Usage: Parameters pattern: A pattern string which is processed for each language and which is concatenated at the end and returned as one string before: A string that is inserted before the concatenated result after: A string that is inserted after the concatenated result sep: A string that is inserted between each line created from the pattern while iterating (like ProcessedPattern_sep_ProcessedPattern_sep_ProcessedPattern) inLang: Langcode to use for $lnTrP and $lnTrUC1 Patterns: $lc - language code such as en or de $lnP - language name in own language $lnUC1 - language name in own language, first letter upper case $lnTrP - language name translated to the language requested by language code passed to inLang $lnTrUC1 - language name translated to the language requested by language code passed to inLang, first letter upper case Example ]=] -- =p.forEachLanguage({ args= { pattern = "$lc - $lnTrP\n", inLang = "en" } }) function p.forEachLanguage(frame) local l = require( "Module:Languages/List" ) local ret = {} local lang = mw.language local contentLangInstance = mw.language.getContentLanguage() local langInstance = contentLangInstance --Quota hit here otherwise local fetch = lang.fetchLanguageName local line local pattern = frame.args.pattern or frame.args1 or "" local before = frame.args.before or frame.args2 or "" local after = frame.args.after or frame.args3 or "" local sep = frame.args.separator or frame.args4 or "" local inLang = frame.args.inLang or frame.args5 or nil local langName local langNameUCFirst local langNameTranslated local langNameTranslatedUCFirst local langNameUCFirstReq = not not pattern:find( "$lnUC1", 1, true ) local langNameReq = not not pattern:find( "$lnP", 1, true ) or langNameUCFirstReq local langNameTranslatedUCFirstReq = not not pattern:find( "$lnTrUC1", 1, true ) local langNameTranslatedReq = not not pattern:find( "$lnTrP", 1, true ) or langNameTranslatedUCFirstReq for k, v in pairs( l.list ) do line = pattern:gsub( "$lc", v ) if langNameReq then langName = fetch( v ) line = line:gsub( "$lnP", langName ) end if langNameUCFirstReq then --langInstance = mw.getLanguage( v ) --Quota hit here langNameUCFirst = langInstance:ucfirst( langName ) line = line:gsub( "$lnUC1", langNameUCFirst ) end if langNameTranslatedReq and inLang then langNameTranslated = fetch( v, inLang ) line = line:gsub( "$lnTrP", langNameTranslated ) end if langNameTranslatedUCFirstReq and inLang then --if not langInstance then langInstance = mw.getLanguage( v ) end --Quota hit here langNameTranslatedUCFirst = langInstance:ucfirst( langNameTranslated ) line = line:gsub( "$lnTrUC1", langNameTranslatedUCFirst ) --langInstance = nil end -- Don't know why ret:insert( line ) throws >>attempt to call method 'insert' (a nil value)<< table.insert(ret, line) end return before .. table.concat( ret, sep ) .. after end --[=[ Provide logic for Template:Lle (Language Links external, to be substituted) ]=] function p.lle(frame) local ret local pattern = " : }}}/$lc|[ : }}}/$lc}} $lnUC1] }}" ret = p.forEachLanguage({ args= { pattern = pattern } }) ret = frame:preprocess(ret) return ret end --[=[ Provide logic for Template:Ll (Language Links, to be substituted) ]=] function p.ll(frame) local ret local pattern = " : }}}/$lc|[[ : }}}/$lc $lnUC1]] }}" ret = p.forEachLanguage({ args= { pattern = pattern } }) ret = frame:preprocess(ret) return ret end --[=[ Provide logic for Template:Ll (Language Links, to be substituted) ]=] function p.ll(frame) local ret local pattern = " : }}}/$lc|[[ : }}}/$lc $lnUC1]] }}" ret = p.forEachLanguage({ args= { pattern = pattern } }) ret = frame:preprocess(ret) return ret end --[=[ Provide logic for Template:Lang links (Language Links) ]=] function p.langLinks(frame) local ret local pattern = " }/$lc|[[ }/$lc|$lnUC1]] | }}\n" ret = p.forEachLanguage({ args= { pattern = pattern } }) --ret = frame:preprocess(ret) return ret end return p;